Red vs Blue: Immortal
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Set In Between Recovery One and Reconstruction, the Director of Project Freelancer has made his decision of what to do with a Red team Soldier, who was arrested for murder, read the story to find out more, Story Completed.
1. Chapter One

Me: "After completing **Freddy And Jason Play The Xbox**, I decided not to write any other fanfiction story's until next year, however after watch Episode 19 of Red vs Blue - Reconstruction, I imaged of what happened in between Recovery One and Reconstruction, since I liked the story idea so much, I decided to write it and post the story fully completed, anyway I recommend watch Episode 1-19 of Reconstruction, too make it less confusing, also please dont comment on my grammer, read my profile, thank you and enjoy."

**RED VS BLUE: IMMORTAL**

**Chapter One - The Director's Decision**

Two Grey armored Spartan soldiers carrying Assault Rifles were walking along side a soldier wearing his new orange MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, since his old armor was damaged, he was taking to a room with a large screen, the Orange Armored soldier walked closer to the screen, while the Grey Soldiers stood behind him, keeping an close eye on him, the screen flashed white and an Bald African American man (Who is called "The Counselor") appeared on the screen.

"The Director has made his decision of what to do with you Private Matthew Patterson" Said the African American man, whose voice sounded slightly distorted.

"What is the decision?" Matthew Asked.

"The Director decided that you would stay here for two more months for extra training before we send you out anywhere" The Counselor replied.

"Did the Director believe my story?" Matthew asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes, that's why your not going to be executed for the death of your Sergeant and fellow team members" Replied The Counselor.

"Ok, for training will I get any new weapons?" Asked Matt.

"Yes, the two men behind you will take you to the Weapons Storage are" The Counselor replied, the screen then flashed white again and turned off.

Matthew followed the two Grey Spartans, until they made it to their destination, a door opened by itself and there was another Grey Soldier in the room, around him there were many different weapons of all types, the Grey soldier then walked up to him.

"The Counselor told me that giving you two new weapons is the Director orders, so I wont tell you what you can and cant choose" Said the Grey armored soldier.

Inside the helmet Matt smiled, he could choose any weapon of his choice, the orange soldier looked at many weapons, before finding the Snipers, and he picked up a strange looking purple colored weapon and turned to face the Grey Soldier who looks after the weapons.

"What is this?" Matthew asked, holding the strange purple colored weapon.

"Its called the Beam Rifle, its beam can go through Armor and flesh easily" Replied the Soldier.

"Is it stronger then the Sniper Rifle?" Asked Matthew.

"It depends, both Rifles have their advantages and disadvantages" The Soldier replied.

Matthew looked at the Beam Rifle, he had been using a Sniper Rifle when he was at Red Base, but something about the Beam Rifle makes him want to use it.

"Do I need to reload it?" Asked Matt.

"No, the one you holding is a new version, its battery recharges fast, however it overheats more quickly then the old version of the Beam Rifle" The Soldier replied.

After a short time of silence, Matthew spoke.

"I'll take it" Matthew said, as he put the weapon on his back.

After choosing the Beam Rifle, Matt looked around for a small weapon, since carrying two large weapons can cause many problems for him, the pistols didnt interest him, but one weapon caught his attention, he picked it up, the strange weapon was heavy for its size, the Grey Spartan then spoke.

"That is the Spiker, its a rapid-firing weapon and shoots out razor-sharp, heated projectiles in the form of spikes" The Grey Soldier said.

Matthew looked at the Spiker, underneath the helmet Matthew smiled again; he put it on the side of his leg and grabbed the Beam Rifle off his back.

"Groovy" Matthew said.

* * *

Me: "Well thats the end of Chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it."


	2. Chapter Two

Me: "Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it"

**Chapter Two - Something that would rather be forgotten**

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Matthew Patterson has been at Command for three months for extra training, he can now hit targets from a long distance without using the score of the Beam Rifle, Matt is also now able to use the Spiker in close combat easily, it no longer felt heavy to him, It was now getting close to Dawn and Matthew was sleeping silently in his bed, he was having a dream about something he would prefer to forget.

**THE DREAM:**

_Matthew was standing outside looking at the nearby Blue Base, a week ago he had killed all the Blues by himself that were stationed there sometime after his team was stationed at the Red Base, while Matt was looking at the base, one of his team mates walked up to him._

_"BOO!" Shouted the Soldier, wearing Yellow armor, attempting to make Matthew jump in surprise._

_"Nice try Steve" Matthew said._

_Steve sighed and stood next to Matt._

_"I dont understand how I can never surprise you" Steve said._

_"Im a person who is hard to surprise" Matthew replied._

_Steve looked at the base, neither of them said anything, until Steve thought of something to say._

_"When do you think Command will come to take us to our new location?" Steve asked._

_"Dont know, they sometimes take a long time" Matthew replied._

_"I wish they would hurry up, Im getting bored staying here, Im nearly out of beer" Steve said._

_"I remember command telling you to stay off beer until your vacation" Matthew replied._

_"True, but they dont know I always find a way to get beer, no matter where I am" Steve replied._

_"Even if you were stuck on a desert island in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Matthew._

_"Yes, I am after all the master and I never will reveal my secret" Replied Steve._

_There was a moment of silence, but was broken by a voice inside Red Base._

_"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The Voice shouted._

_A Soldier wearing Red amour ran out of the base up to Matthew and Steve._

_"WHERE ARE MY PORNO TAPES!?" The Red Soldier shouted at Matt and Steve._

_"Me and Matt used them for target practice" Replied Steve._

_"YOU BASTARDS!... I will die of boredom...." Said the Red Soldier, who sighed._

_"Why the hell do you like to jerk off to Child porn?" Asked Matt._

_"Because I just like too idiot" Replied the Red Soldier._

_"Pedophile" Matthew said._

_"That's Mr. Pedophile to you... or Luke The Super Pedophile" Replied Luke._

_Before Matthew could say anything, a soldier wearing crimson armor ran out of Red Base, armed with a Shotgun and was carrying a Sniper Rifle, ran up to them and pointed his Shotgun at them._

_"FREEZE YOU DIRTY BLUES!" Shouted the Crimson armored Soldier._

_All three of them stood still, it was their Sergeant, they all know that he has gone insane because of boredom, Matthew decided to try and talk some sense into his Sergeant._

_"Sarge, were not Blue, remember I killed all the Blues" Matthew said._

_"Dont try that 'Were not Blue" trick on me dirtbag" Replied the Sergeant._

_"There is no such trick Sarge" Replied Matthew._

_"Watch your mouth Blue, otherwise I'll shoot your head off" The Sergeant replied in a threatening voice._

_"Sarge we are not Blue, only I know that you have an older brother and both have no name" Luke said._

_"I dont know how you found out that I have a brother or how you know that we have no name.. but you are a Blue, I can tell just by looking at you" Relied The Sergeant. _

_"We are wearing Armor that Reds wear, not Blue or any other color that Blues wear" Matthew said._

_"You must think that Im insane enough to believe you, since you all are wearing Blue armor, now this is your final warning scumbag, shut up or die" Replied The Sergeant._

_"You know what Sarge, your mouth is like my ass, nothing good ever comes out of it." Matthew replied, hoping that his Sergeant would remember the quote he said, when they were arguing._

_The Sergeant shoot Matt right in the chest area at close range, Matthew fell down hitting the ground... dead and bleeding from the chest area, Steve and Luke looked at Matt's body in shock, they knew he would be dead from a close range shot like that, even if Matt was still luckily alive, he would quickly die of blood loss, since the none of the suits had healing mechanism's in them, Steve and Luke looked at their Sergeant in fear, they left their weapons in Red Base, only Matthew had his weapons with him, but if they tried to pick them up, they knew Sarge would shoot them._

_"Now what are your final words Blues?" Asked The Sergeant._

_"Um... THERE'S A BLUE BEHIND YOU!" Replied Luke, lying._

_When their Sergeant turned around, Steve and Luke ran away, forgetting about Matthew's weapons, the Sergeant then turned around quickly and noticed they have ran off, he then chased after them, Steve and Luke got onto of Red Base, Steve then turned on his radio to call command._

_"This is Command, what do you need?" Said a female voice._

_"This is Private Steve Johnson, our-" however before Steve could finish his sentence, a Sniper Bullet hit him in the head, killing him._

_Luke screamed and quickly jumped off the Base, dodging three sniper rounds, the Sergeant threw his Sniper Rifle onto the ground and got his shotgun off his back, he then ran the same direction Luke ran, Luke hid inside the Blue Base, his radio wasnt picking up a signal._

_"Shit.. now what am I going to do?" Said Luke, with a frightened tone in his voice._

_"I know what your going to do, your going to die" Said The Sergeant, pointing is Shotgun at Luke's face._

_"Oh shit" Was Luke's final words, before the Sergeant loaded a Shotgun round into his privates head, the Sergeant then walked out of Blue Base, once he was outside he walked towards Red Base._

_"Now I can tell my Privates the good news, that I killed all the Blues by myself, that stupid Matthew must have imagined he killed them" The Sergeant said to himself, he walked near the area where he shot Matthew dead, he then noticed that the corpse wasnt there._

_"WHERE IN FLYING POGO STICKS IS THE BODY!?" Shouted The Sergeant._

_He then was knocked down hard, by a strong force, The Sergeant quickly rolled onto his back, but before he could shoot, his Shotgun was knocked out of his hands, he then looked at the one responsible for knocking him onto the ground and knocking his weapon out his very hands... it was Matthew, the damage caused by the Shotgun is still there but Matt was no longer bleeding._

_"How can you still be.... I-I.. I killed you" Said the Sergeant, sounding scared._

_"You cant kill me..... __**I AM IMMORTAL!**__" Matthew replied and shoot his Sergeant in the visor four times with the Sniper Rifle, threw his Sniper rifle away and walked away from the dead body of his superior, just then out of no where five soldiers ran up to him, one wore white EVA Armor, another one wore white Scout Armor, the other wore a Grey-colored CQB Armor with brown shoulder pads, the other wore Grey-colored EOD Armor_ _with brown shoulder pads_, _the other wore_ _Grey-colored MJOLNIR Mark VI, the white EVA armored soldier after noticing Matthew's dead sergeant's body ordered the one wearing the MJOLNIR Mark VI armored to look around for other Red, once the Grey-colored MJOLNIR Mark VI ran off, the EVA soldier walked up close to Matt._

_"Your under arrest for murder, you will remain silent until we take you to our superior" Said The white-armored soldier._

_Matthew remained silent as the white-armored leader ordered, he knew that the story he would tell is unbelievable, so he thought of keeping out the parts of him getting killed, then coming back to life out of the story that he would tell the White EVA Spartan's superior._

**END OF DREAM:**

Matthew's alarm clock went off, Matt's eyes opened slowly, got out of his bed, turned off the Alarm, he then went off to have breakfast first and other things to get ready for today, he them remembered yesterday he got a message from a Grey-Armored Soldier that The Counselor wanted to tell him something important in the morning, so Matthew deciding to quickly get everything done so he could get there on time.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of Chapter Two, now you know why my fanfic has Immortal in the title, also I must tell you that Matthew's relationship with his Sergeant is similar to Grif's relationship with Sarge (The brother of Matthew's Sergeant), anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter"


	3. Chapter Three

Me: "Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it"

**Chapter Three - Matthew's Mission**

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Matthew Patterson had finished doing everything that he always does in the morning, he was holding his Beam Rifle, his Spiker was on the side of his leg, Matt was now walking towards the room with the large screen, Matt walked past many Grey Soldiers, some either just stared at him, some take a quick glance at him and go back onto what they were doing, some just walk past him as if he wasnt there, Matthew soon reached his destination and stood at front of the screen, which flashed white and The Counselor appeared on the screen.

"Hello again Private Patterson" Said The Counselor.

"Hello Counselor, so what is that important thing you want to tell me?" Matthew asked.

"The Director wants you to do a secret mission, which he thinks you can handle" The Counselor replied.

Matthew was only silent for a moment before saying something.

"Why doesnt the Director ask the others to do the mission?" Matthew asked.

"He believes they would fail the mission" Relied The Counselor.

Matthew was silent, did the director know he cant die.... or was it something else?, while Matthew was deep in thought, The Counselor spoke.

"Do you accept the Mission Private Patterson?" Asked The Counselor.

Matthew snapped out of thought and answered the question.

"Yes" Matthew answered.

"Once you come back from completing the mission you will be rewarded" Replied The Counselor.

"Sound good, now what is the mission?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know" The Counselor Replied.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Matthew had learned everything he needed to know about him mission, he stopped his Mongoose and got out, Matthew then looked through his Beam Rifles scope, he looked at a Base where there was two Blue soldiers viable, both were holding Sniper Rifles and had pistols.

"Ok, I first Kill them two, then I hunt down the two remaining ones" Matthew said to himself, as he was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

**THE BLUE BASE:**

The Two soldiers who both had Snipers were talking to each other.

"Man... Im bored, I dont understand why we have to be on Sniper Patrol" Said one of the Blue Soldiers.

"Im bored as well Paul, but you know we have to obey Sergeant Mill's orders" Said the other Blue Soldier.

"I know John... but there is no one else but you, me, Greg and Sergeant Mill here" Replied Paul.

"Now that you mentioned Greg, where is he?" Asked John.

"I think he is inside, guarding the weapon that Command gave us" Replied Paul.

"I dont trust Greg, with a Spartan Laser" John Replied.

"Neither d-" Before Paul could finished a thin line of purple energy hit him in the neck, John was horrified as Paul's body hit the floor dead, before John could run, he was hit in the head by another thin line of purple energy, killing him as well.

"Headshot" Matthew said to himself and smiled.

Matt then walked towards the Blue Base, walked slowly inside, he then switched his weapons, since the Spiker is better at close combat then the Beam Rifle, he walked in more and saw a Blue Soldier, who to Matt's Surprise was asleep, next to the Blue Soldier there was the Spartan Laser, Matthew moved slowly towards it, just as he got near it the Blue Soldier woke up, before the Blue Soldier could do anything, Matthew got out a sticky grenade and stuck it onto the Blue Soldier's visor, Matthew then ran out of the room and shouted.

"ENJOY ONE OF MY TWO GLOWING BLUE BALLS!" Matthew shouted.

"Son of a bi-" Before the soldier could finish, the grenade exploding, killing him.

Matthew heard the sound of a Shotgun been pumped right behind him was heard, however Matthew was quick, he turned around and knocked the weapon out of the Blue Sergeant's hands, the Sergeant then went onto his knees.

"DONT KILL ME!" The Sergeant shouted, sound scared.

"Im here to kill you and take the weapon" Matthew replied, aiming the Spiker at the Blue's visor.

"Typical Red, stealing weapons that command ga-" Before the Blue Sergeant could finish what he was saying, many razor-sharp, heated projectile's in the shape of Spikes were shoot out of the weapon, the projectile's penetrated though the visor and into his face, the body of the Sergeant hit the floor, Matthew shoot a few more Spiker projectile's into the body then walked back into the room with the weapon, Matthew looked at what remained of the Blue Soldier he killed with the grenade, he then focused his attention on the weapon, which was by pure luck not damage, Matthew picked up the heavy weapon after putting his Spiker onto the side of his leg and carried the Spartan Laser outside to the Mongoose, so he could return it to command.

**SOMETIME LATER:**

"Excellent work, the Director is happy to hear that you succeeded" Said The Counselor, who was on the large screen.

"Thanks, I remember you saying if I complete the mission I'll get rewarded" Matt replied.

"Yes, you will get an armor upgrade, you are also no longer Private Patterson, you are now Agent Patterson" The Counselor replied.

* * *

Me: "That's the end of Chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it"


	4. Chapter Four

Me: "Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy it"

**Chapter Four - Second Mission**

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Matthew walked around Command, holding his Beam Rifle in his hands, the Spiker was attached to the side of his leg, he had been doing nothing for the past three days, he wondered when he will be given another mission, just then a Grey armored Spartan ran up to him.

"The Counselor wants to see you" Said The Grey Spartan.

"Thanks for telling me" Matthew replied.

Matthew walked away from the Grey Soldier, who walked away in the different direction, it wasnt long till Matt was at the room with the large screen, which flashed white and the Counselor appeared on the screen.

"The Director has a mission for you Agent Patterson" Said The Counselor.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Something has been killing Agents and Freelancers, The Director wants you to stop it at all costs" Replied The Counselor.

Matthew was silent for a moment, he had heard things from other Soldiers about something hunting down and killing Agents and Freelancers, he thought it was just a rumor, Matt then spoke.

"I accept but how would I find this thing?" Matthew asked.

"Some of the other agents went back to Beaver Creek, without permission, we received a radio transmission not long ago, hopefully you can get there in time, also if there's any survivors take them back here, good luck Agent Patterson" The Counselor Replied, the screen then turned off.

Matthew walked out of the room, to get to Beaver Creek, he was shocked, Why did the Agents go there without permission?, How did that thing find them?, those two questions went though his mind as he then started running as fast as he can to the teleporter, which would take him to Beaver Creek, hoping he wouldnt arrive too late.

**MEANWHILE:**

The Counselor stood at front of a person sitting down in a chair, the person was covered by the shadows of the room.

"Did he accept the Mission?" Asked the mysterious person.

"Yes, as you said he would, Director." Replied the Counselor.

"Good, now we would see what will happen to Agent Patterson, its a good thing the hidden invisible cameras are still there" Replied the Director.

"Director, there's questions I want to ask you, first what would happen to Agent Patterson if he succeeds in killing Agent Maine?" Asked The Counselor.

"Agent Patterson will take Agent Maine's place" Replied The Director.

"What would happen if Agent Maine kills Agent Patterson?" The Counselor Asked.

"Agent Maine will get Agent New York's healing Mechanism that we gave Agent Patterson as his Armor Upgrade" Replied The Director.

"Last question, why didnt you let Agent Maine take the healing Mechanism from Agent Washington when Agent South Dakota shoot him down?" Asked The Counselor.

"Because I wanted to keep the healing Mechanism to give to another Agent, one which could test Agent Maine and lucky for us, we found him" Replied the Director.

* * *

Me: "That's the end of chapter four, also after watching Episode 19, when the director gave deactivated the shied and then order The Meta (Agent Maine) to kill Agent Washinton, which Maine responed in shooting Wash with a pistol, I came to the conclusion that The Director and Counselor were giving orders to The Meta (Agent Maine) before Recovery One, I dont think everyone would see it like that, but what I wrote in this chapter to me makes sense, anyway thanks for reading"


	5. Last Chapter

Me: "The final chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the last four so far, I tried my best to make this one end well shows why Agent Patterson didnt return in Reconstruction, anyway enjoy"

**Chapter Five - Finding Out The Truth**

**A SHORT TIME LATER:**

Matthew appeared out of the green glowing teleporter, he looked around him, he was back at Beaver Creek, Matt then started walking around, he entered the closest base to him, which was Blue Base to look for any surviving soldiers and the thing that command wants him to kill, after looking around for about four minutes he found a room that had four dead corpses of the same soldiers who arrested him, Matt then noticed something strange, different parts of the armor from them were gone, Matt ran outside and ran into Red base to look for the white-armored soldier and last remain Grey soldier, as he walked inside, he could hear groans of pain, he rushed deeper into the base, unknown to him a figure who was hiding in a spot that is used for Sniping, jumped down and waited.

**INSIDE RED BASE:**

Matthew found where the groans of pain were coming from, he walked in the room and saw the Grey-colored MJOLNIR Mark VI soldier, who was bleeding from the stomach area, he then noticed Matthew walking towards him.

"Get... out... while... you... still... can..." Said the injured Soldier.

"Im not leaving you here to die" Matthew said, as he disconnected the healing Mechanism from his suit, however the soldier wouldnt let Matthew connect it to his suit.

"Dont... bother... Im... going... to... die... any... way..." Said the injured soldier.

"You wont die if you let me connect this to your suit" Matthew replied.

"Just... let... me... die... please..." Replied the soldier.

Matthew stared at the soldier, he made up his decision and connected the healing Mechanism to his suit, Matthew then spoke.

"I'll let you have what you want, now where is your leader?" Matthew asked.

"That... thing... took... him..." Replied the soldier.

Matthew was silent for a moment, but before he could say anything the Soldier spoke.

"Before... I... Die... I... want... someone... to... know..." Said the Soldier.

"Know what?" Matt asked.

"My... real... last... name... isnt... Jones... it... is... Ratbag..." Said the soldier.

"Ok.... just one question I want to know, why did your team come back here for?" Matthew asked.

"The... Director... Orde-" Before the soldier could finish, he died, Matthew looked at the dead body, he knew what the rest of the sentence was, he also remembered what the Blue Sergeant said before he killed him, everything was set up for him, Matthew quickly ran out of the base, to get back to command to get some answers, but in his way stood a human-shaped figure, Matthew looked at the armor it was wearing, the armor's color was white, it was wearing a EVA helmet, it had a Scout chest piece, it had one brown CQB shoulder piece and one brown EOD shoulder piece, the rest of the armor was possible EVA, it was holding a large weapon which had a long blade and a pistol on the side of its leg, Matthew remembered the corpses in the base and the leader who was taken away by this very same thing at front of him, Matthew pointed his Beam Rifle at the unknown thing at front of him, the thing then growled at him.

"Your going to wish you never showed yourself to me" Matthew said.

Matthew shoot his Beam Rifle, a thin purple beam headed towards the unknown thing, before it could hit, a white shied appeared around its body, that protected whatever it was, Matthew stood there surprised, the thing then charged at him and was able to strike him with its weapons long blade, but Matt blocked the attack with his Beam Rifle, which broke in half, Matthew threw away the broken piece of his weapon, then stepped backwards and grabbed his Spiker, then aimed it at the white armored glowing thing, which just growled at him.

"This... isnt what I was expecting" Matthew said, sounding surprised and a little bit scared.

The Glowing white armored thing started shooting its large weapon, Matt dodged each shot, he know knew it was a grenade launcher, he started shooting his Spiker at it, many of the razor-sharp, heated projectile's in the shape of Spikes hit the thing in the chest area, before it moved out of Matthew's shooting range, it quickly put its grenade launcher onto its back and got its pistol, Matthew noticed the weapon change, he quickly threw one of his sticky grenades at the glowing white thing, but it moved out of the grenades path and shoot Matt two time's in the leg with its pistol, Matt felt the pain, but ignored it, he then attacked by throwing two Fragmentation Grenade, then his final sticky grenade at it, he quickly got behind cover, a massive explosion was caused by the three grenades, Matt slowly walked through the smoke made by the grenades, once the smoke cleared up, Matt walked towards the nearby teleporter, just then three pistol shots were heard, Matt fell down on his stomach, bleeding from the back, the unknown white glowing thing walked up to him, it picked up Matt's Spiker with one hand and shoot some if its razor-sharp, heated projectile's into shoulder, it then threw the weapon away and using one arm picked up Matthew and threw him away from the teleporter.

Matt landed on his back, Blood ran out of the wounds caused by the pistol, he could feel the hot intense pain of the projectile's in his back also, the glowing white thing walked up to Matthew, it switched back to its grenade Launcher and growled.

"I'll... Be... Back... Just... You... Wait..." Matthew said, the three only things he saw after saying that was the Grenade Launcher's large blade move quickly towards his face, the color red then after that nothing but darkness.

**AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER:**

Matthew's eyes shot open, he quickly shoot up, he was he was surprised to see that he was in the room, he got out of the bed, he then realized he was wearing pajamas, he then noticed his armor, a non-damaged Beam Rifle, also there was a Spiker, he then saw a mirror in the room and walked up to it, he then remembered the last images he saw, whatever it was killed him by smashing him in the face with its Grenade Launcher's blade, he then realized that he had no signs of injuries, he walked up to his armor to check it, Matthew noticed that his healing Mechanism was missing, he grabbed some nearby clothes he just noticed that was there and put them on, then put his armor on, he connected the Spiker to the side of his leg, he then picked up the Beam Rifle and walked out of the room, he then saw one Red guy walk up to him, Matthew lifted his weapon at him.

"No need to aim the weapon at me, I am your private" Said the Red soldier.

Matthew lowered his weapon.

"Where am I?" Asked Matthew.

"I have kinda... forgotten the name of this place" Replied the Red Soldier.

Matthew sighed, he then thought of something else to ask.

"Can you tell me how to get to command from here?" Asked Matthew.

"The only way to get back to command is to use the teleporter, however... for some reason its not working anymore, the guys who dropped you off here could have done something to it" Replied the soldier.

"Do you know why they dropped me off here?" Matthew asked.

"No, the guys who dropped you off here said that your my commanding officer who had just fainted for no reason" The Red Soldier replied.

Matthew knew that command must have found out that he knew, so they ditched him here, a place where he cant leave... unless he fixes up the teleporter.

"Take me to the teleporter" Matthew asked.

"Ok sir" Replied the Red soldier.

After a couple of minutes, Matthew and the Red soldier appeared at front of the broken teleporter, Matthew got on his knees and looked at it.

"What's you name by the way?" Asked Matt.

"Its Private Nathan Williams Sir" Nathan replied.

"Well Nathan, looks like I can fix this teleporter, but it will take a very long time" Matthew said.

"Do you want me to get the tools sir?" Nathan Asked.

"Yes" Matthew quickly replied.

Nathan walked out of the room to get the tools, Matthew knew one he finished fixing up the teleporter it might not take then to command if the teleporter's over there are turned off, but Matthew could only think of one thing, if he does get teleported to command, that thing is no other then _**Revenge.**_

**THE END**

Me:"Well thats the end of **Red vs Blue - Immortal**, I hope you have enjoyed reading it, as you can tell I left it open for a sequel, in case I wanted to do one, I could also do a prequel, that would explain how Matthew Patterson found out he was immortal, I know my story isnt perfect (Then again, nothing is 100% perfect), but I enjoyed writing out what I imagine inside my crazy mind, thanks for reading and I hope you will read more of my fanfiction story's in the future"


End file.
